i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Seiya Aido
|color2 = |Name = Seiya Aido |Kanji = 愛童星夜 |Roumaji = Aido Seiya |Aliases = |Image = Seiya Aido Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I’m going to become a Japanese Idol Star, I’m Aido Seiya!" |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = O |Bday = December 24th |Height = 5'10" or 178 cm |Weight = 63 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Elder Sister |Hobby = Swimming; Studying japanese culture |FFood = Potato Fries |LFood = Yam Cake |CV = KENN }} Seiya Aido (愛童星夜 Aido Seiya) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, who was the first to be introduced in the game. Appearance Seiya is a fairly tall guy who has naturally wavy blond hair, which is cut just under his ears. He has light skin and his eyes are pure blue. Rare Card: Seiya wears a bright red jacket with an orange-yellow lining. He also wears a plain white shirt underneath, on which he has hung his sunglasses. He wears greenish-brown long pants with a dark green belt with a gold buckle. He also has two string bracelets on his right wrist. This is his usual outfit, and it can also be seen in the album picture of Saite wa Chiru Hana no Youni. Double Rare Card: Seiya wears his F∞F unit uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt with a black tie under an elaborate blazer. The blazer is generally black with red sections on the lapels and cuffs and also has a red lining. There are numerous gold trimmings, with a gold braid near his right arm and a golden fringe on the left side of his chest. He also wears black pants with a brown belt with a dull silver buckle, and a chain hangs off the belt on the left side of his hip. He also has a red wristband with a golden stripe with stars on it on both wrists. He has a thick golden ring on his second finger and a silver ring on his thumb. Super Rare Card: Seiya wears a long sleeved black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and the top button unbuttoned along with a striped yellow tie which is tied rather loosely. His Etoile Vio blazer is tied around his waist. He has a blue wristband with thin red and white stripes on his left wrist. His sunglasses are on his head. He carries a bright red sling bag with him. Ultra Rare Card: This is the outfit the F∞F members wear in Viva! Carnival!. Seiya's outfit consists of two layers of vests. The inner vest is pale yellow with darker yellow stripes along the seams, while the outer vest is white with floral designs in lime green. A red hibiscus flower is affixed to the left side of his chest. An orange sash and a fringed green cloth are tied around his waist. Numerous tropical flowers in hues of pink and red and white are placed below the sash. Seiya wears a beaded necklace with a pendant resembling a claw. He also wears a brown and green headdress with beads at the ends. He has a wood-coloured bangle with golden carvings on his right arm near the shoulder. He also has multiple bracelets, some being beaded. He also has tropical flowers made into a ring worn on the index finger of his right hand, which holds a microphone. Legendary Card: Seiya wears the same outfit as the one he wears in his Rare Card, with the addition of a pair of bright blue headphones. God Rare Card: Seiya wears his F∞F unit outfit, as described in the Super Rare Card. Ocean Event Card : Seiya wears a red hoodie which has a blue lining with white stars on it in the hood. The rest of the lining is plain red. He also wears Bermudas which have red flowers and green leaves on it. He holds a blue snorkelling mask and tube and a blow-up orca (?). Ocean Event Card (double): Seiya wears a white undershirt with his sunglasses hanging on the collar. He also wears a Hawaiian shirt which is pink and has yellow and orange flowers on it. His Bermudas are patterned with shades of white, pink and blue. He also wears several string bracelets and string necklaces. He has a red earpiece (?) with a microphone on his right ear. Summer Festival Card: Seiya wears a red yukata. He is seen holding several takeaway boxes of food, a pair of chopsticks and two small blue bottles (?). He has a hotdog (?) in his mouth and a fox mask on his head. Summer Festival Card (double): Seiya wears an open red and orange kimono with a black collar, fastened with a dark green patterned sash around the waist. A sarashi (cotton cloth) is bound around his waist inside the kimono. He has a white twisted rope tied around his head and has black arm coverings reaching from the wrist to just short of the elbow. He is holding a microphone. Personality An enthusiastic youth whose goal is to become a samurai idol. A genuine and kind boy, always willing to do what's right and help out, such as helping Kokoro with his live even when the latter had just insulted all of them repeatedly. Seiya is very friendly to everyone and has a positive outlook on things. Profile Description Cheerful and positive. A boy who’s always looking towards the future. He was raised in America, and he came to Japan when he was an elementary school student. Because he loves Japan, he frequently collects Japanese accessories and other things. Rindou Tsubaki is his senpai, whom he admires, and Noah was his childhood friend in America. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Seiya Aido! I used to live in America but now I'm here! Hehe! I will become the best idol star in Japan! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Well, it's actually a secret but I will specially tell it just to you. Truth is, I'm chasing after a person I admire! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **When I first met Akira I thought he was a strange guy, but he's nicer than he looks like. When we first met he was laughing and saying "Fufu". Lines Misc. Facts * He is in the third generation. * Type he likes: A girl who would fall in love with him. * He was born on Christmas Eve. * He has good eyesight. * His favourite colour is red. * His favourite season is summer. * His speciality is swimming. * His favourite thing about Japan is kabuki. (Japanese classical theatre) * His favourite type of animal is the dog, specifically the Golden Retriever. He owns one. * He loves simple, casual and rough looking clothes, especially red ones. * As an idol, he is good at singing. * He drinks only carbonated water. * He thinks that the producer is a dependable person. * If he were to go to a deserted island he would bring his sunglasses. * He detests konnyaku. * A place of memories for him is the cornfield in America where he played with Noah when they were children. * He falls asleep right after lying in bed. * He likes the smell of Japanese cypress. * He can make sandwiches, but he warns that there may be eggshells inside. * If he went on a journey he would like to surf at Hawaii. * He doesn't like the cold and hates winter. He won't come out from the kotatsu. * He says that the historical figure he respects is Tsubaki Rindo. * His favourite book genre is action. * His favourite subject is PE. * He goes running everyday. * If he could have a superpower he would want to be able to throw flames. * He washes his belly first when bathing. * The thing he considers the most beautiful in the world is everyone's smile. * His short term obsession was feeding pigeons. * The animal he compares himself to is a fire phoenix. * The power stone he likes is red coral. * He likes sunflowers because they grow towards the sun. * The most expensive thing he has bought was an armour set with a helmet. * His sister gets angry if he buys anything too expensive. * Akira has called him big-hearted. * One of his life goals is to climb a tall mountain like Everest. * He was deeply moved by the dog Hachiko. * Eva calls him "Star Night". (Seiya literally means "starry night") * His favourite part of his body is his blue eyes. * He doesn't believe that ghosts exist. * He's admired by the iKid Enju Hayama. * His ideal date plan is to go to Kyoto and play sword fighting dressed like a samurai. Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation Category:Seiya Aido